La revanche de Toto
by G.L.A.D.I.S
Summary: Krikri et Phiphi, deux espionnes, sont engagées dans une mission pour la première fois et font face à un redoutable adversaire. Exquise parodie des aventures décoiffantes des Totally Spies. De nouveaux personnages à prendre au second degré !
1. Un pervers étonnant

**Prologue :**** Une vie trop parfaite**

Il était une fois, deux bonasses incroyables qui vivaient dans une immense ville dynamique, capitale mondiale du show-biz : La Trinité-sur-Mer. Elles menaient une existence paisible à bord de leur yacht qu'elles avaient hérité de leurs grands-parents respectifs. Elles étaient toutes les deux encore au lycée, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de dépenser leur fortune (illimitée, bien évidemment) dans les nombreux plaisirs que peuvent procurer l'argent (travelos, glaces italiennes, garde-robe extravagante, sans oublier les Twix). Car leur véritable plaisir était de bouffer toutes sortes de sucreries mauvaises pour les dents, telles que les Kinder bueno, les carambars et les fraises tagada.

Krikri, une paisible jeune femme aux yeux rieurs, innocente et parfois même naïve, faisait tomber tous les hommes. A ses heures perdues, elle allait faire un petit tour dans la salle de sport pour entretenir sa musculature puissante. De temps en temps elle prenait des cours d'arts martiaux, mais comme c'était trop facile et qu'elle « butait » (mots de Phiphi) tous ses adversaires, elle n'y allait plus. « Si c'est pour s'ennuyer, disait-elle, autant lire un bon Agatha Christie, une coupe de champagne à la main ! »

Phiphi, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds frisés, était toujours calme. En effet, elle savait garder son sang-froid dans toutes les situations. Son plus grand rêve cependant était de fonder une famille avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais elle réservait cette partie-là de sa vie à quand « elle serait trop rouillée pour réussir des missions ». Mais ce n'était pas encore près d'arriver car même si elle était moins agile que Krikri, son cerveau était toujours en train de faire des calculs de probabilité, ce qui aidait fortement dans les missions les plus extrêmes.

**Chapitre 1 :**** Un pervers étonnant**

Un jour, alors qu'elles n'étaient que deux adolescentes se plaignant de leur vie monotone de lycéennes, un événement bouleversa leur vie à jamais. Un homme prénommé Jéjé avait remarqué depuis quelques temps que Krikri et Phiphi étaient nettement plus intelligentes que la majorité des ados de leur âge, alors immédiatement, il pensa qu'elles seraient parfaitement aptes à remplacer les deux incapables qui lui servaient d'espionnes au Whoops : Bibi et Nana, deux pestes qui ne se séparaient jamais de leur intégrale de Twilight (une des raisons pour lesquelles elles échouaient toujours leurs missions, car l'intégrale pèse lourd).

Il les aborda d'une manière tout à fait inhabituelle. En effet, il descendit d'un arbre devant elle, et, alors qu'une feuille pendait dans ses cheveux gris, il déclara :

« Hey les meufs ! Ceci n'est pas un plan drague. Ne me sortez pas vos vieilles phrases clichées pour me remballer, je suis parfaitement au courant que je suis trop vieux pour vous ! »

Krikri et Phiphi se demandèrent alors qui était ce bonhomme qui les dérangeait dans leur journée shopping sacrée ! Elles l'ignorèrent dans un premier temps, puis, finalement curieuse de savoir ce que ce vieux pervers leur voulait, Phiphi lui demanda contre toute attente :

« Bon, vous nous payez un verre ? »

Jéjé, surpris, accepta car c'était sans doute le seul moyen d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec ces deux chaudasses. Ils allèrent donc dans un bar pas loin du lycée, et une fois leur verre servi, il leur expliqua modestement :

« Je suis Jéjé, à la fois béjé et directeur du Whoops, l'agence d'espions la plus réputée de la planète. »

« Ouais c'est ça, et moi je suis la représentante de Dieu à Trifouillis-les-Oies. » lui répondit Krikri en s'étouffant avec le glaçon de sa grenadine.

Jéjé, ne sachant pas comment les convaincre, décida de sortir l'artillerie lourde : un labello laser qui détruisit la moitié du bâtiment. Emerveillées devant ce spectacle, les deux jeunes filles hésitèrent à accepter l'emploi que leur offrait Jéjé : deux postes d'espionnes. D'un côté, cela tombait très bien car elles avaient justement besoin d'argent pour s'acheter la veste de leurs rêves. Mais d'un autre côté, elles avaient oublié leur vernis marron dans leur loft. Heureusement, Jéjé en sortit un de sa poche en souriant :

« J'étais sûr que vous alliez le vouloir ! Alors, vous acceptez le job ? »

« Oh my god ! Il a le nouveau vernis de Sephora ! Comment ce vieux croûton peut-il autant être à la pointe de la mode ? »

« Le vieux croûton connait vos goûts mesdemoiselles. »

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avec perplexité et sans un mot - se demandant probablement si ce bel homme pouvait être un pervers prêt à tout. Cependant le vernis Sephora valait bien de prendre ce léger risque. Avec un sourire malicieux elles se mirent d'accord.

D'un coup de pied bien placé, Krikri fit voler le vernis des mains flasques de Jéjé puis, avec une série de mouvements rapides et fatals, elle le mit à terre. Pendant ce temps, Phiphi ne perdit pas une seconde. Avec un saut souple, elle sauta en l'air et réceptionna au passage le fabuleux vernis. Une fois à terre, elle lança un regard satisfait à son amie et d'un commun accord elles partirent en courant avec leur petit butin. C'était exactement ce qu'attendait Jéjé pour pouvoir tester leurs capacités. Satisfait à son tour, il monta dans son jet afin de les rattraper et à nouveau les surprendre tel un harceleur.

Les filles s'arrêtèrent plus loin dans un café, essoufflées et hilares. Elles étaient très fières de leur coup, d'autant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles volaient un beau vernis. Assoiffées par leur course, elles commandèrent chacune une grenadine (pour changer). Toujours en train de se moquer de ce vieux pervers qui n'avait sans doute rien compris et ne s'était toujours pas remis de sa chute spectaculaire, elles furent tout à coup interpellées par une silhouette posée à l'autre bout du café, qui semblait les observer. Elle portait un chapeau qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Elles n'y firent plus attention jusqu'à ce que la silhouette s'approche de leur table, soulève son chapeau, et se révèle n'être autre que Jéjé !

« Bonjour les filles ! déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Si je suis encore là, c'est pour vous prouver la modernité des équipements du Whoops qui me permettent de me déplacer plus vite que deux jeunes voleuses en fuite. Ma proposition est bel et bien sérieuse, et je vous demande d'y réfléchir pour demain. Je reviendrai vous voir. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit du café et disparut. Les deux jeunes filles, bouche bée, se consultèrent du regard, puis Krikri dit :

« Je pense qu'on devrait accepter. Ça a l'air marrant, ça mettrait un peu de peps dans notre vie, et il a sûrement plein d'autres vernis qu'il pourra nous offrir ! Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Mouais… répondit Phiphi, je me demande quand même s'il va réussir à nous retrouver demain. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai bien envie d'essayer. Par contre, faudra lui demander combien il compte nous payer, je ne veux pas faire de bénévolat ! »

« Tu as bien raison, surtout qu'il faut sauver le monde si j'ai bien compris. Pas question de faire ça pour des prunes. »

« Ça a l'air exaltant comme aventure » conclut Phiphi en sirotant sa grenadine d'un air rêveur.


	2. Ce n'est qu'une question d'argent

**Chapitre 2 : Ce n'est qu'une question d'argent**

Le lendemain, après un DS réussi (car elles étaient très intelligentes), elles se posèrent sur le banc au fond de la cour, en commentant les vêtements horriblement provocants d'un groupe de filles.

« Non mais regarde-moi ce vulgaire jean acheté à la friperie du coin ! », dit Phiphi d'un air dédaigneux.

« Sans parler de sa copine sapée en Emmaüs. », en rajouta Krikri avec un petit rire.

Les deux amies avaient fait le tour de leurs camarades et se levèrent en ramassant leur sac. Elles se dirigèrent paisiblement vers leur casier. Sur le chemin, deux garçons séduisants tentèrent pitoyablement leur chance.

« Salut les filles, dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire confiant. Ça vous dirait d'aller au bal avec nous ? »

Krikri et Phiphi se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers les deux garçons. Celui qui avait parlé avait une cote incroyable au lycée. Grand, brun, regard ravageur, on l'appelait couramment le _brun ténébreux_. L'autre était un peu moins côté. Ses cheveux en bataille tombaient devant ses yeux réservés, timides. Toujours en jogging large, il plaisait bien à Phiphi. Les filles attendaient ce moment depuis une semaine. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été discrets et que tout le lycée était au courant de leur intention d'inviter ces deux chaudasses au bal. Voulant cependant se laisser un peu désirer, elles refusèrent gentiment, puis firent mine de s'éloigner lentement. Toutefois, après avoir fait quelques pas, Krikri inquiète, chuchota à Phiphi :

« Merde, ils ne nous suivent pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On ne va pas se retourner quand même, ça fera looser ! »

« Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont forcément revenir plus tard ! » répondit Phiphi, tout de même pas complètement sûre d'elle.

Juste après ces mots, un coup de vent ouvrit la porte de leur casier et elles furent littéralement aspirées. Elles glissèrent en hurlant dans un toboggan géant qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin. Après quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures, elles tombèrent sur un énorme canapé rose, devant ce même homme qu'elles avaient rencontré la veille. Il leur lança pour la troisième fois :

« Bonjour les filles ! Alors, vous avez fait votre choix ? »

Krikri avait atterri dans une position légèrement embarrassante. Elle était avachie d'une manière peu élégante sur le canapé. Tournant la tête à gauche, elle remarqua que Phiphi était dans la même situation inconfortable. Le temps de s'asseoir tranquillement, Jéjé avait déjà perdu patience :

« Allons, remettez-vous de vos émotions et accouchez, pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

Les deux amies furent incroyablement choquées par ce vocabulaire grossier qu'il employait pour la première fois depuis qu'elles l'avaient rencontré. Cependant, se souvenant du choix qu'elles avaient fait au café, elles répondirent en chœur.

« On sera payée combien ? »

Jéjé les regarda d'un air blasé.

« Votre hésitation ne porte que sur une question d'argent ? »

La blonde et la brune se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement saccadé.

« Ah, la jeunesse ! soupira Jéjé. Dans ce cas-là, bienvenu au Whoops ! » Voyant qu'elles allaient riposter, il leva un doigt et continua : « C'est très impoli d'insister sur le salaire. Cependant faites-moi confiance : vous serez payées de manière très satisfaisante. Je vous propose maintenant de vous présenter les gadgets que vous conserverez toujours sur vous pendant les missions qui vous seront confiées. G.L.A.D.I.S., s'il te plait ? »

A ce moment-là, une imposante machine plus ou moins sphérique descendit du plafond et annonça d'une voix féminine :

« Bien le bonjour mesdemoiselles, je suis ravie que vous ayez été engagées. »

Les deux filles virent en elle une amie fidèle et murmurèrent :

« Et nous sommes ravies d'être là nous aussi. »

Jéjé sourit devant cette rencontre attendrissante et les invita à poursuivre la présentation des gadgets. Il leur montra tout d'abord un sac à dos en forme de cœur, à la fois fashion et pratique, car il contenait, leur expliqua-t-il, un propulseur qui en faisait aussi un moyen de transport aérien. Puis il leur fit essayer le _com poudrier_, un mélange entre un téléphone portable et un support à fond de teint.

« Il vous permet de m'appeler à tout moment, de prélever des échantillons et de les envoyer d'un simple clic au laboratoire du Whoops. Nous sommes en train de mettre au point un logiciel qui pourra vous permettre à l'avenir de changer de vêtements instantanément, également d'un simple clic. »

Sur ces mots, les filles retinrent un cri de joie : ce _com poudrier _serait encore mieux que la zone commerciale de Vannes ! Une fois encore, elles se regardèrent, l'une percevant parfaitement les sentiments de l'autre : elles avaient fait le bon choix.


	3. Pour vivre l'action, il faut être à la

**Chapitre 3 :**** « Pour vivre l'action, il faut être à la mode ! »**

Après une bonne nuit passée dans leur loft, Phiphi et Krikri revinrent au Whoops tout excitées à l'idée d'accomplir leur première mission en tant qu'espionnes officielles de la compagnie. Assises sur le canapé rose, elles avaient, pour la première fois, hâte d'écouter ce que Jéjé allait leur annoncer. Il commença par un habituel « Bonjour les filles ! » avant de continuer :

« Ceci est la mission Toto. C'est un pauvre petit gars rejeté à l'époque de sa scolarité. Il pensait mettre tout en œuvre pour se faire des amis en racontant des blagues qu'il inventait lui-même. Personne ne riait. Il passait alors ses nuits à écrire des blagues et des histoires drôles que, malheureusement, lui seul comprenait. Il tenta sa chance au Jamel Comedy Club, mais échoua lamentablement, et dû quitter la scène recouvert non seulement de tomates, mais de moqueries et de sifflements. »

Les deux espionnes vit que les yeux de leur tuteur retenait péniblement une larme. Celui-ci déglutit calmement et poursuivit :

« Il a déménagé par la suite mais aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, il revient dans le seul but de se venger. Pendant toutes ces années, il a mis au point un super gaz hilarant qu'il projette de répandre sur toute la ville à l'occasion du festival de l'humour de la semaine prochaine. Ce gaz ne provoque pas simplement un fou rire, il est aussi dangereux, renfermant des particules toxiques. A vous donc de l'arrêter, de le raisonner, et de le ramener au Whoops. Dans cette aventure, vous aurez à votre disposition les gadgets que je vous ai montrés hier, mais aussi ceux-là : »

Il leur donna un masque à oxygène, une ceinture bungee et des lunettes détectant la colère. Enfin, il leur tendit à chacune un portrait-robot afin de retrouver plus facilement Toto.

Les filles, agréablement surprises par la qualité du matériel, l'empochèrent dans leur sac à air propulseur et le mirent sur leur dos, prêtes au départ. Cependant Jéjé les retint encore.

« Les filles ! les apostropha-t-il d'une voix lente. Vous oubliez quelque chose. »

Elles se retournèrent et découvrirent dans les mains de Jéjé deux combinaisons trench fantastiquement dans le vent. Il y en avait une d'un bleu turquoise super tendance, et une autre d'un rouge profond, à la mode de tous les temps. Elles se jetèrent chacune sur sa couleur préférée. C'est comme si Jéjé les connaissait déjà par cœur.

C'est ainsi que Phiphi, vêtue de rouge, et Krikri, vêtue de bleu, furent prises dans une aventure qui les dépassait de beaucoup.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez faire des étincelles mes chéries. »

Les deux bombes sexuelles se regardèrent, étouffèrent un gloussement, se tapèrent dans la main et partirent en courant. Dehors les attendait un hélicoptère marqué d'un « W » qui rayait presqu'entièrement tout le coté du véhicule. En montant à l'intérieur, elles découvrirent à la fois avec émerveillement le confort incroyable qu'il offrait, et à la fois le premier problème qu'elles rencontraient : il n'y avait pas de chauffeur.

« Tu sais conduire ce machin ? » demanda Krikri, qui ne savait conduire que son jet-ski, incrusté de diamants et parsemé de paillettes. Pour toute réponse, Phiphi, qui se jeta sur cette occasion pour faire sa crâneuse, appuya sur un gros bouton rouge. Comme par magie, l'hélicoptère se propulsa de lui-même dans les airs et les deux filles éclatèrent d'un rire cristallin. Intriguée par un bouton en forme de goutte d'eau, Krikri posa le doigt dessus puis jeta un regard vers Phihi, attendant sa bénédiction. La blondasse sourit en signe d'approbation, puis d'une légère pression, Krikri fit apparaitre un jacuzzi en or massif. Après avoir soufflé un « Wahou » retentissant, elles virent apparaitre sous leurs yeux deux mannequins portant deux maillots de bain qui mettraient en valeur leurs formes. Oubliant leur mission, elles retirèrent leur combinaisons d'un geste, se précipitèrent sur les maillots de bain et se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude et ronronnante du jacuzzi. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que les deux espionnes se détendaient d'une manière provocante, une douce musique se fit entendre.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

D'un même mouvement, elles se couvrirent les oreilles et poussèrent un cri strident.

« Pourquoi nous mettent-ils du Green Day ? hurla Phiphi.

« Je croyais que Jéjé connaissait nos goûts par cœur ! ajouta Krikri.

Au même instant, un hologramme de Jéjé surgit au milieu du jacuzzi et lança avec un clin d'œil :

« Sympa vos maillots ! Et très belles formes ! »

Les filles, de nature très pudiques, se couvrirent de leurs mains, se sentant violées. Le boss ajouta ensuite, d'un air plus sévère :

« N'avez pas honte de vous relâcher de la sorte alors qu'un criminel est en liberté ? Vous êtes en mission, bordel ! Votre devoir envers le monde vous appelle. En acceptant de devenir des supers spies, vous vous êtes engagées solennellement envers le Whoops à protéger la planète, et par conséquent à délaisser, le temps d'une mission, vos petits plaisirs de pétasses. Si vous tenez à être payées en accessoires de luxe et en lingots d'or, vous allez devoir vous reprendre, et vite ! Je vous ai engagées pour une simple raison, je vous crois capables d'accomplir des merveilles. Vous n'êtes plus de simples lycéennes riches aux as, vous avez un lourd fardeau sur les épaules et j'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'intégrale de Twilight ! Maintenant, reprenez votre mission, et un peu de sérieux je vous prie ! »

Alors, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, il pinça les fesses des filles, un signe d'encouragement que celles-ci apprécièrent. Revigorées, elles se rhabillèrent.


	4. Une course poursuite haletante

**Chapitre 4 :**** Une course poursuite haletante**

Les jeunes filles reprirent la situation en main telles des pros accomplies et se lancèrent furtivement sur les traces de Toto. Elles savaient uniquement qu'il se trouvait au festival de l'humour de Vannes et n'avait que le portrait-robot que Jéjé leur avait fourni pour le retrouver. Cette première mission s'annonçait donc très difficile, étant donné la superficie de cette ville-monde !

« Ca y est ! Je vois le port de Vannes ! », s'écria soudain Phiphi, aux commandes de l'hélicoptère du Whoops.

Le port était facilement repérable du ciel par les grands bateaux qui le peuplaient, mais aussi par le monde déjà présent sur les deux rives, attendant l'ouverture du festival. Les banderoles de toutes les couleurs égayaient la ville et lui donnait un air de fête, de douceur, de chaleur, d'été dirons-nous.

« Je me demande où on va pouvoir se poser.», demanda Krikri, toujours soucieuse de faire les choses bien comme il faut. Mais il était trop tard : Phiphi avait déjà activé la fonction « flotteur » de l'hélicoptère et avait atterri au milieu des embarcations éclaboussant de cette manière, de la tête aux pieds, les gens qui s'affairaient sur l'esplanade.

En ignorant royalement un jeune homme à l'allure de garagiste qui lui faisait un bras d'honneur pour l'avoir éclaboussé, Krikri descendit de l'hélicoptère, un air de fouine étalé sur le visage.

« Tu crois qu'on va réussir à le trouver parmi tous ces moches ? », demanda Phiphi dédaigneusement. Alors que Krikri inspectait un bout de tissu tombé par terre, elle observait le monde autour de leur point d'atterrissage qui les regardait bouche bée, les yeux ronds, surpris par cette agitation si rare dans leur ville. Tandis que Phiphi cherchait quelque chose à leur répliquer pour les renvoyer à leurs occupations premières, Krikri, après avoir reniflé le bout de tissu, s'écria :

« Grâce aux lunettes spéciales du Whoops, j'ai détecté de la colère dans ce morceau de t-shirt ! »

Voyant la mine interloquée de sa partenaire qui attendait la conclusion de cette observation, elle demanda naïvement :

« Tu crois que ça pourrait appartenir à Toto ? »

Phiphi leva les yeux au ciel, ne prenant pas même la peine de répondre. Alors qu'elle plissait le nez pour renifler l'air autour d'elle, elle agitait sa tête dans tous les sens pour repérer la source de l'odeur qui l'intriguait apparemment tant. Alors qu'elle s'attardait sur le menu de la crêperie la plus proche, elle aperçut le garagiste qui essorait son t-shirt, abdos à l'air. Krikri étant occupée à rechercher le reste du t-shirt déchiré, elle en profita pour déboutonner sa combinaison et s'approcher de lui, une main dans les cheveux.

« Salut ! »

D'une voix de sirène, elle venait de l'aborder, toutes lèvres dehors.

« PHIPHI ! »

Entendant son prénom de chien hurlé comme une poissonnière par Krikri, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et sortit en vitesse une carte de visite qu'elle laissa trainer avant de rejoindre sa bestah.

« J'allais choper, t'étais obligée de m'interrompre ? »

« Regarde ça. » la coupa Krikri.

Elle tendait le doigt vers un homme flou et aux lèvres droites et parallèles. Son nez avait une apparence géométrique et ses yeux étaient ronds, d'un noir intense et qu'encerclaient des lunettes également rondes et noires. Il jetait des regards autour de lui et semblait ricaner tout seul. Le sang des espionnes ne fit qu'un tour et elles brandirent immédiatement le portrait-robot. Y était dessiné un jeune garçon semblable à celui qu'elles avaient devant elle, de l'autre côté de la rive. Elles sourirent, se tapèrent une fois de plus dans la main et se lancèrent à l'assaut de leur ennemi. Quand le jeune garçon vit deux filles incroyablement belles courir vers lui, il pensa d'abord que c'était son jour de chance et imagina quelques blagues qu'il pourrait sortir à ces séductrices venues le draguer. Voyant que Toto les accueillait à bras ouvert, elles s'arrêtèrent net, se demandant où était le piège. Grossière erreur ! Car cela permit à l'ennemi de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une technique de drague. En remettant ses trois cheveux en place, il prit ses jambes à son cou en hurlant comme Tarzan. Après quelques mètres il se retourna et les regarda, une lueur maléfique dans le regard. A force de regarder derrière lui, il manqua de se prendre un lampadaire dans la face mais l'esquiva de peu.

« Habile, ça complique les choses… », murmura Phiphi entre ses dents.

« QUOI ? » demanda Krikri en courant.

Le hurlement avait de nouveau attiré l'attention de l'homme qui courait les bras en l'air, une meilleure pénétration dans l'air sûrement.

« Vous ne m'aurez pas ! » hurla-t-il en baissant un bras pour se gratter les fesses.

A bout de souffle, nos deux Spies s'arrêtèrent, les mains sur les genoux.

« Quand… Quand est-ce qu'on aura… La chance de le rattraper ? », demanda Phiphi en sortant une grenadine et une rondelle de citron de sa poche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Ce soir. », lui répondit Krikri en inspirant un grand coup.

« Eh oh ! »

Phiphi attirait son attention en agitant son verre rosé sous son nez.

« Ah ! Pardon. », s'excusa Krikri en sortant des glaçons de sa poche arrière.


	5. Mon précieux

**Chapitre 5 :**** « Mon précieux… »**

C'était un appartement au septième étage d'un immeuble délabré. Les murs de la pièce principale étaient couverts de pages d'Astrapi, la mythique quatrième de couverture plus précisément, celle qui clôturait la lecture paisible du magazine en terminant sur une note de fraîcheur et de drôlerie. Sur le sol, la moquette représentait des « 0+0= ». Cela était un mystère qu'essayait de résoudre Toto depuis sa tendre enfance, ignorant que la solution se trouvait dans son miroir. Au milieu de la pièce, trônait l'œuvre de sa vie. Cela ressemblait à une fusée multicolore ou à un suppositoire, cela dépendait de la perspective. C'était en réalité la fameuse bombe de gaz hilarant. Dans un coin de la pièce était jeté un lit miteux, aux draps troués. L'appartement de qualité moyenne comportait également une salle de bain. Au fond de la baignoire, une grille pour cheveux, inutile, barrait l'évacuation.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et notre fugitif imberbe apparut, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il jeta d'abord un regard satisfait sur la déco, avant de s'avancer lentement vers la bombe. Il la caressa doucement, un sourire maternel étalé sur le visage.

« Mon précieux… », susurra-t-il entre ses deux dents, plagiant un Hobbit célèbre.

Il sortit alors un plan compliqué de sa poche, qui détaillait l'installation de son bébé. Après avoir visiblement révisé son plan d'attaque, il partit à la conquête d'un café et ramassa celui qu'il avait posé sur la cuvette des toilettes pendant son pipi matinal.

Pendant ce temps les jeunes bombes qu'il aurait bien voulu se taper se préparaient à la petite sauterie du soir-même.

« Tu crois que ce haut rose met en valeur mon vernis ? », interrogea Krikri ses yeux innocents grands ouverts.

« Non. », répondit Phiphi qui avait mieux à faire.

En effet elle était occupée à mettre à jour son carnet de garçons.

« Tu crois que le garagiste était plus musclé que Kévin ? »

« Kévin ? »

Krikri avait régulièrement du mal à se souvenir des nombreuses conquêtes de Phiphi qui utilisait son charme avec bien moins de bienveillance que son amie. Elle secoua la tête :

« Peu importent nos bêtises. Nous avons mieux à faire. »

Phiphi claqua son carnet noir, datant de sa période gothique.

« 0+0 ? »

« La tête à Toto ! », répondit Krikri du tac au tac en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

Les deux amies partirent donc de leur suite luxueuse en éclatant de rire. Ce moment de rigolade fut de courte durée cependant car, revenant au lieu où Toto les avait semées quelques heures auparavant, elles se rendirent compte qu'elles ne connaissaient pas son adresse. Elles appelèrent donc Jéjé pour se plaindre du manque d'informations, du fait que la salle de bain de leur suite n'avait pas de baignoire à bulles et que le vernis qu'il leur avait donné était finalement bien trop sombre et ne mettait donc pas assez en valeur le teint clair et délicat de leurs mains gracieuses.

« Et Vannes n'as pas de H&M Jéjé. On a besoin de chouchous nous ! », finit par hurler Phiphi dans le micro du com poudrier face à un Jéjé au bord des larmes. Celui-ci répondit :

« Hey les meufs ! Je comprends votre colère et votre agacement. En effet, j'ai été moi aussi surpris quant à l'absence d'H&M lors de mon dernier voyage dans la capitale du Morbihan. J'enverrai une lettre à la mairie, je vous le promets. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Furieuses qu'il n'ait traité qu'un seul de leurs problèmes, elles rappelèrent leur patron. Entre deux larmes de rage Krikri cria :

« Jéjéééé ! Dites-nous où habite Toto, sinon on va échouer la mission, ce qui est impensable ! »

« Elle a raison, rajouta Phiphi qui elle, avait su garder son sang-froid, c'est inconcevable. »

« Je vous envoie tout de suite ses coordonnées géographiques. »

C'est ainsi que les deux espionnes, fendant l'air grâce à leur sac à dos à jet propulseur, se rendirent au pied de l'appartement de Toto.

« Aller on rentre vite fait et tu défonces la porte d'un coup de pied puissant ! », s'enthousiasma la blonde.

« Mais non, répliqua la brune, il faut être plus discrète voyons ! Utilisons nos ceintures bungee pour escalader la façade et entrer par la baie vitrée. »

Arrivées sans efforts au septième balcon partant en miettes, elles posèrent leurs chaussures à talon sur le béton craquelé. D'un coup de coude bien placé, Krikri explosa la vitre et se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Vive la discrétion ! », chuchota Phiphi en rigolant.

« Il n'y a personne. », répondit Krikri, la tête ailleurs.

Elle montra un cercle de propreté au milieu de la poussière.

« Dépêchons nous, il a déjà embarqué sa bombe. »

Le regard alerte, Phiphi appela l'hélicoptère pour décamper au plus vite.


	6. Tel père, tel fils

**Chapitre 6 :**** Tel père, tel fils. **

Quand elles arrivèrent au festival, elles virent que la population s'amusait et donc que le gaz n'avait pas encore été jeté. Comme elles savaient très bien associer travail et plaisir, elles profitèrent des spectacles mais restèrent tout de même sur leurs gardes, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil vers le ciel, équipées de leurs lunettes capteurs de colère, à la recherche de l'engin de Toto. Il ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Le jeune garçon se dévoila dans la nacelle d'une montgolfière à son effigie. Il raconta la blague suivante :

« Alors c'est une blonde, une rousse et une brune… Elles sont au bord d'une piscine magique…»

« Il faut l'attraper avant qu'il ne termine sa blague et ne projette son gaz hilarant sur le festival ! », s'exclama Krikri en attrapant la main de sa coéquipière et courant vers un haut bâtiment d'où elles pourraient atteindre l'engin de Toto. Celui-ci continuait sa blague d'une voix chevrotante :

« Elles doivent dire de quoi elles veulent que la piscine soit remplie… »

Les deux espionnes volèrent très vite jusqu'au sommet de l'immeuble puis d'un même mouvement, elles lancèrent leur ceinture bungee et grimpèrent dans la nacelle aux côtés de leur proie. Mais trop tard ! Toto fut plus rapide qu'elles et appuya sur le gros bouton qui activa le lancement de la bombe. Tout le port et son festival fut inondé de gaz hilarant avant même que le public ait entendu la fin de la blague. Les gens se mirent à se tordre de rire pendant que Toto savouraient sa victoire et que les Spies regardaient vers le festival, complètement hébétées. Les larmes commençaient à remplir les yeux de Krikri quand Phiphi reprit ses esprits et, de rage, poussa Toto dans l'eau sale du port.

En voyant une bouteille de soda coincée sur la tête de Toto, Krikri fut prise d'un rire incontrôlable.

« Krikri ! Reviens à moi ! Tu es touchée par le gaz ! », cria Phiphi, secouant son amie.

Elle sentit tout à coup monter en elle une allégresse malsaine, qui la prit toute entière et lui donna une envie incontrôlable de rire. En baissant les yeux sur le port, elle vit les victimes du gaz commencer à s'étouffer et elle reprit vite ses esprits. Elle attrapa d'une main secouée par son rire les masques à oxygène et en installa un de force sur le museau de Krikri avant d'enfiler le sien.

A nouveau alerte, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'accident et entreprit de réfléchir à une solution pour ramener tout ce monde à la réalité, bien moins joyeuse.

« Boooh, ça va leur passer. », se dit-elle. Elle donna une tape sur la joue de sa camarade pour qu'elle arrête de ricaner bêtement, puis la traîna hors de la montgolfière. Arrivée à terre, elle voulut se diriger vers le bord du port, à la recherche du corps flottant de leur ennemi, mais Jéjé était déjà arrivé à bord d'un bateau de croisière dans le port de Vannes et tenait Toto au bout d'une canne à pêche.

« Bravo les meufs ! Vous avez réussi la mission brillamment et je suis extrêmement fier de vous ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Vannetais, le Whoops va s'occuper d'eux et leur jeter un gaz antidote. Quant à Toto, on…va s'en occuper aussi » ajouta-t-il en lui accordant un regard attendri.

« Attendez. 0+0… Pitié, dites-moi le résultat ! »

« Redouble le CP mon vieux ! », ricana l'agent du Whoops qui venait de menotter Toto.

Jéjé lui jeta un regard furieux :

« Ne parlez pas de la sorte à ce pauvre enfant ! »

Les deux espionnes victorieuses remarquèrent à ce moment-là que leur boss essuyait discrètement une larme qui perlait sur sa joue ridée et mal rasée. Elles le rejoignirent ensuite dans le bateau et furent intriguées par un gigantesque poster qui représentait un arbre généalogique. Au niveau des racines, la photo de leur prisonnier était collée. Et directement au-dessus de lui, à côté d'une bimbo aux lèvres pulpeuses, apparaissait un homme qui leur semblait terriblement familier.

« Et oui, vous avez découvert mon secret… », dit Jéjé doucement en regardant ses chaussures, mal à l'aise.

« HEIN ?! » s'exclamèrent en cœur les bonasses.

Jéjé soupira un bon coup et jeta un coup d'œil à l'arbre généalogique avant de prendre la parole :

« Je ne souhaitais pas que vous découvriez ce secret. Je croyais l'avoir si bien dissimulé… »

Il secoua la tête.

« Très bien, je suppose que vous voulez tout savoir maintenant… »

« Eh bien, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de vous écouter bavasser mais si vous insistez… », dit Phiphi qui rangea le magazine qu'elle avait déjà sorti, apparemment peu intéressée.

Il se lança alors dans le récit de sa jeunesse, où il se décrivit comme étant un « chaud lapin », en manque d'affection féminine un soir d'été. Il raconta que son bar préféré réunissait une panoplie de serveuses bien plus merveilleuses que le rayon bonbon de Super U.

« Et celle que je chérissais plus que tout au monde s'est intéressée à l'histoire de mon faux tatouage. Ah ! C'était la belle époque. Elle a accepté que je la ramène chez moi en échange de 30 euros. »

Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« Vous connaissez la suite. », dit-il, une passion encore inconnue aux sex bombes brulant dans ses yeux.

« Non on ne sait pas la suite… », s'interrogea Phiphi, perplexe.

« Elle vous a convaincu d'adopter ? », renchérit Krikri, les yeux grands ouverts.


	7. Deux Spies gâtées par la nature

**Chapitre 7 : Deux Spies gâtées par la nature**

« C'est fou ce que nous a expliqué Jéjé ! », s'écria Krikri en marchant avec sa coéquipière vers le lycée.

« Ouais bin si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça dégoutant. C'est décidé je n'aurai pas d'enfants. » lui répondit-elle.

Krikri sortit la feuille de notes qu'elle avait prise, pleine de passion et de curiosité innocente, pendant le cours de Jéjé.

« Hey toi t'as un bon cul ! », lui murmura-t-on dans l'oreille.

Krikri flattée mais surprise, sursauta et jeta un coup d'œil à son assaillant. C'était Brun-ténébreux, à qui elle sourit.

« Oh la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! »

Phiphi s'en alla en pouffant. Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil intrigué, Brun-ténébreux reporta son attention sur la fille de ses rêves, qui lui adressa un regard indulgent.

« Je crois que tu t'es trompé, c'est sur le blog de Phiphi qu'il y a marqué que les compliments fessiers murmurés dans l'oreille marchent à coup sûr. »

« Ah, je donnerai le conseil à Cheveux-en-bataille ! »

« Le mien c'est 'Comment-sé '. »

Il prit en note sur son bras et non sans lui avoir palpé le sein, il repartit ragaillardit en lui promettant qu'il l'emmènerait au bal.

Après s'être remaquillée après tant d'émotion, Krikri retrouva son amie près de la cafeteria, elle qui ne manquait pas une occasion de s'empiffrer. Ce fut au tour de Cheveux-en-bataille de montrer sa gueule. Comme d'habitude, il se grattait l'arrière de la tête, ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Phiphi (Krikri avait lu son journal intime vert, datant de sa période alien).

« Salut ! »

En un mot, il avait exprimé tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la blonde, qui en fut très touchée et donna un puissant coup de coude à sa compatriote pour qu'elle les laisse en amoureux. Après tout, c'était peut-être l'homme de sa vie. Malheureusement, Krikri ne comprit pas le signal et resta plantée là à observer le couple, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux faisant des allers-retours entre son amie et son futur beau-frère. Phiphi, exaspérée, leva les yeux au ciel et alla prendre son prince charmant par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au coin ombragé le plus proche.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? », demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

« Bal ? », souffla-t-il les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

Ses joues rosirent et Phiphi, émoustillée par sa déclaration enflammée, entortilla ses cheveux et lui lécha l'oreille. En partant, elle lui pinça les fesses et lui cria de loin :

« Ca marche coco ! 19h devant ma piscine, et sois pas en retard. »

En retrouvant la bonasse qui lui servait d'amie, elle se retrouva face à un mur froid.

« Je te fais la gueule. », lui dit Krikri de but en blanc.

Le cœur de Phiphi se brisa en mille morceaux et après avoir ravalé ses larmes, elle parvint à croasser :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as plantée comme une _looseuse_ pour partir avec Cheveux-en-bataille. »

Elle ramassa son livre de Philosophie, et partit d'un pas raide dans le couloir, le nez en l'air. Elle avait le pas si rapide que Phiphi dû accélérer le pas pour la rattraper.

« Mais Krikri, je devais me retrouver seule avec lui pour qu'il puisse m'inviter au bal… »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, peut-être bien parce que c'était la seule chose à dire. Et effectivement, elle dû se couvrir les oreilles pour que le cri perçant de Krikri ne lui perce pas les tympans.

« Il t'a demandé ? », demanda Krikri, surexcitée.

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le livre de Philosophie de son amie ce qui lui permit de dissimuler son sourire de bêta.

« Oui, et j'ai accepté. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous devant ma piscine à 19h. »

Elle était parvenue à dissimuler sa joie avec une maîtrise digne d'une Spy.

« C'est merveilleux ! », s'extasia Krikri.

« Brun-ténébreux t'a aussi demandé à ce que je vois ! », remarqua habilement Phiphi.

Krikri lui lança un clin d'œil charmeur.

« Nous irons acheter nos robes après les cours ! »

« Et pourquoi pas à la place des cours ? »

En éclatant de rire, les deux amies plus belles l'une que l'autre s'éloignèrent bras dessus bras dessous dans le couloir du lycée le mieux réputé de Kerdual.


End file.
